With My Brothers Series
by Deer Antlers
Summary: CH 4: Tentang Taehyung yang hobi pegang-pegang telinga Jungkook. Kenapa sih? — Bangtan bandfic / non-au — contains JiKook VMin VKook
1. JiKook - Call Me Hyung

Title: 'Hyung' Bulleobwa!

.

Author: Deer Antlers (was Kyuminjoong)

.

Genre: ... comedy?

.

Rate: T for Teen

.

Casts: All BTS member

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Jungkooki~ Ireona~"

Suara cempreng Jimin menghiasi pagi di dorm BTS. Semua sudah bangun dan mulai sarapan tapi Jungkook masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Jimin menghela napasnya karena Jungkook tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Maknae kesayangan ini memang rajin bangun terakhir di dorm. Tidak ada yang bisa memarahinya untuk itu karena wajahnya saat tertidur terlalu menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Jungkook sudah mendengar suara Jimin—bagaimana tidak kalau mengingat suara Jimin memang cempreng—hanya saja dia malas membuka mata karena kasurnya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan. Jungkook berniat mengabaikan Jimin sampai bocah itu bosan dan pergi, itu kalau dia tidak merasakan benda basah yang tiba-tiba menempel di pipinya. Dengan malas Jungkook membuka matanya—terpaksa.

Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati pemandangan di depannya dipenuhi wajah Jimin—yang artinya wajah bocah itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sampai dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain wajah yang kata Jungkook urutan terakhir soal ketampanan di BTS itu.

Shit. Apa yang basah-basah di pipi tadi itu bibir Jimin?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

BRUK

Jimin jatuh dengan bokong mencium lantai karena terlalu kaget. Dan BRAK! Pintu terbuka lebar dengan kasar karena semua orang panik mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

"Yah! Kenapa kau berteriak?" Namjoon yang berdiri paling depan bertanya dengan wajah panik bercampur kesal. Iya, kesal. Kesal karena teriakan Jungkook menganggu acara sarapannya.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook tampak duduk di atas kasurnya dengan tangan menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi dada telanjangnya, semua tahu Jungkook suka tidur dengan pakaian seminim mungkin karena katanya itu jauh lebih nyaman.

Entah karena teriakannya atau karena posisinya dan Jimin atau malah keduanya, Jungkook jadi terlihat seperti korban pemerkosaan yang habis menendang pergi pemerkosanya (Jimin) sampai jatuh.

SET

Jungkook mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kehadapan wajah Jimin dengan ganas.

"Jimin menciumku!"

"YE?!"

Semua serempak memberi respon yang sama. Malah Jimin, si tersangka pelecehan seksual, yang mulutnya menganga paling lebar. Bukan apa-apa, karena Jungkook mengucapkannya begitu, semua pasti berpikir Jimin barusan mencuri ciuman pertama Jungkook yang polos, padahal kan dia cuma mencium pipi Jungkook.

"Park Jimin! Kenapa kau menciumnya?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan nada marah, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk imut sambil melotot tajam pada Jimin karena merasa pertanyaan Taehyung sangat tepat dan rasanya dia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Padahal aku selalu ingin mencuri ciuman pertama Jungkook!"

PLAK

Jungkook menampar wajahnya sendiri, facepalm, mendengar lanjutan dari Taehyung yang baru dia ingat dipanggil alien karena tidak pernah seharipun tidak berbuat atau bicara aneh.

"Hehe. Bercanda~" senyum kotak Taehyung muncul.

Jimin berdecak. "Tunggu dulu! Jangan salah paham, aku cuma mencium pipinya!"

"EH/EH/EH/EH/EH?"

Lagi, semua kompak merespon dengan kata yang sama.

"Cuma di pipi? Aku kira bibir. Yah, tidak seru." Hoseok meninggalkan kamar.

"Cuma di pipi kenapa teriak sekeras itu? Dasar maknae." Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala sambil memasang ekspresi bitch please sebelum menyusul Hoseok.

"Aduh, Jungkook. Kau nyaris membuat Hyung jantungan." Seokjin mengeluh sambil mengusap dadanya.

Jungkook menekuk wajahnya, bibirnya mengerucut dengan imutnya. "Tetap saja! Aku tidak suka! Bagaimana kalau pipiku jadi jerawatan lagi?"

Jimin melotot, meski hasilnya tidak terlalu besar karena matanya memang tidak besar.

"Yah! Kau pikir bibirku ini sarang kuman? Jahat sekali."

Jimin marah, atau mungkin hanya merajuk, karena suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

"Bisa saja kan? Karena kau dan Taehyung Hyung selalu menyentuh pipiku sembarangan, pipiku dicubit, ditepuk-tepuk, sekarang dicium juga! Memangnya aku anak anjing?"

"Tapi kau lucu seperti anak anjing."

Tiga pasang mata menatap Taehyung datar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Jungkook bahkan sudah akan facepalm sekali lagi kalau dia tidak ingat ditampar tangan sendiri tepat di depan wajah rasanya ternyata cukup sakit.

"Sudah. Jimin, lain kali bangunkan Jungkook dengan cara yang normal. Dan Jungkook, jangan berlebihan. Itu cuma ciuman di pipi, anggap saja itu tadi ciuman tanda sayang—semua juga tahu seberapa besar sayangnya Jimin padamu. Sekarang cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi lalu sarapan."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, menurut seperti anak baik, lagipula dia tidak berani membantah Namjoon.

"Dan jangan lupa panggil aku Hyung! Kau bahkan memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Hyung!"

Jimin marah lagi, atau mungkin ini juga merajuk, suaranya tetap saja terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

"Tidak mau! Kau lebih pendek dariku bwee!" Jungkook memamerkan lidahnya pada Jimin lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin yang mulutnya kembali menganga lebar.

"Suga Hyung juga pendek tapi kau tetap memanggilnya Hyung, kenapa aku—WAE?!"

"Ahem!"

[]

Hari ini di ruang latihan dance hanya ada Seokjin dan trio maknae. Rapper line dan vocal line latihan terpisah sebelum berkumpul untuk sama-sama latihan dance namun sepertinya vocal line selesai lebih cepat dibanding rapper line, itu kenapa hanya ada empat orang vocalist di ruang latihan sekarang.

Menunggu rapper line datang, Seokjin memilih mendengarkan musik dengan tenang di pinggir ruangan sementara maknae line—sebaliknya—rusuh seperti biasa. Awalnya mereka ribut coba-coba _ngerap_ ala rapper line—yang paling semangat sih sudah jelas Taehyung, _fans_ berat Cypher-nya rapper line. Kemudian Jungkook mulai menari diiringi musik dari ponsel dan suara Taehyung yang semangat _ngerap_ meski acak-acakan. Tidak lama Jimin ikut menari di samping Jungkook, memang dasar Jimin suka cari kesempatan dia usaha dekat-dekat Jungkook demi skinship meski sedikit. Sementara Jungkook yang tidak terlalu suka skinship jelas saja menghindar, tanpa sadar mereka mulai kejar-kejaran. Seokjin yang fokusnya teralihkan dari ponsel dan Taehyung yang sampai berhenti dengan rapnya malah asyik menertawakan mereka seperti menonton sirkus.

"Jungkookie~!"

"Ish. Hyung!"

Suara cempreng Jimin yang memanggil-manggil namanya tidak membuat Jungkook berhenti menghindar. Semakin lama dia justru semakin ganas kala Jimin semakin agresif meledek adiknya yang dia tahu tidak suka dipeluk-peluk itu.

"Hyung! Aku tidak suka!" Jungkook refleks mendorong Jimin menjauh, sebenarnya tidak ada niat melukai, sialnya kebetulan sekali di dekat kaki Jimin ada botol air minum, botol itu terinjak dan jadilah Jimin jatuh dengan bunyi berdebum keras ke lantai.

"Aw!"

Jimin meringis, bokongnya sakit tapi pergelangan kakinya juga tidak kalah sakit, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Karena Jimin tidak juga bangun dan tampak memegangi kakinya, diam-diam Jungkook jadi khawatir. Mungkin bukan cuma Jungkook, karena tiba-tiba saja Seokjin dan Taehyung sudah di samping Jimin. Kemudian Taehyung lebih dulu bertanya dengan nada cemas, "Yah, kau kenapa?"

"Aish. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir."

Uh oh. Wajah Jungkook jadi pucat.

"M-Maafkan aku."

Dan saat itulah Namjoon masuk ke ruangan bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok.

[]

Ternyata kaki Jimin benar-benar terkilir dan anak itu terpaksa tidak bisa ikut latihan apalagi tampil di acara TV sampai kakinya sembuh. Namjoon kelihatan agak marah karena Jimin harus absen tampil cuma karena alasan sepele yang menyebabkan dirinya cedera.

"Lain kali kalau bercanda jangan berlebihan, sekarang lihat akibatnya kan?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Pertama karena dia memang takut dengan Namjoon yang sedang marah. Dan lainnya karena dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Jungkook juga bukannya sengaja membuatku cedera."

Jimin yang pada dasarnya memang _die-hard-fan_ Jungkook jelas saja tidak tega melihat maknae kesayangannya itu dimarahi.

"Lihat? Kau harus bersikap lebih baik pada Jimin. Sekarang cepat minta maaf pada Jimin."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mengintip wajah Jimin yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Maknae yang dianggap _golden_ itu tampak menghampiri Jimin ragu-ragu.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut hitam legam Jungkook dengan gemas. "Aigoo~ Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Jangan khawatir, ini cuma cedera kecil."

Dan seperti Jimin telah menekan sebuah tombol yang salah, tiba-tiba saja bahu Jungkook mulai bergetar pelan. Jelas sekali kalau maknae itu sedang menangis. Namjoon yang tidak menyangka Jungkook akan menangis jadi merasa bersalah, ditambah lagi Hoseok juga menyalahkannya, "Aigoo. Kau memarahinya berlebihan sampai Jungkook menangis," begitu katanya.

Pada akhirnya Jimin merangkul Jungkook, Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, Taehyung mengusap rambutnya, dan Yoongi mencoba menghibur dengan kata-katanya—yang tidak terlalu menghibur sebenarnya—sampai maknae yang kadang terlalu sensitif itu berhenti menangis.

"Aku baru sadar kau memanggilku 'Hyung'. Yah, masa aku harus cedera dulu kau baru mau memanggilku Hyung?" ujar Jimin.

Jungkook menghapus sisa air mata yang masih lengket di wajahnya. "M-Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Hyung," ujarnya malu-malu dengan pipi agak basah yang memerah.

"Lupakan. Ternyata aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti biasa. Itu artinya aku spesial, kan? Karena cuma aku yang dipanggil dengan cara berbeda."

"Ey~ Apanya yang spesial. Sudah jelas itu artinya dia tidak menghormatimu karena kau lebih pendek darinya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan tinggi badan sih Hyung?!"

Jimin berteriak—merengek—kesal mendengar celetukan Hoseok. Yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak—kecuali Yoongi yang sama-sama kurang tinggi. Sementara Jungkook yang tadi dibuat menangis akhirnya ikut _nyengir kuda_.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **EXTRA**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Astaga Jungkook! Ada apa?"

"Jimin!"

"Apa lagi sekarang!?"

"Dia menggigit bahuku!"

"..."

"Jimin. Kau punya perasaan melenceng pada maknae kita ya?"

 **THE END**

Ini tuh ff lama yang mengendap di notebook, jamannya Kookie masih unyu minta ampun dan Jimin masih gencer(?) mengejar cinta (?) Jungkook kaya anak anjing lol. Sekarang mah Jungkooknya udah tumbuh jadi pria tamvan macho berotot dan seksi :v

Jiminnya juga udah ga gitu2 amat (?) sama Jungkook *hiks*


	2. VMin - BFF

Title: BFF

.

Author: Deer Antlers (was Kyuminjoong)

.

Genre: Friendship

.

Rate: T for Teen

.

Casts: All BTS member

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Waktu itu yang lain sudah tidur, tapi lampu dapur masih menyala. Di sana ada Jimin, duduk sendirian dengan tampang kusut, di depannya ada gelas kosong.

Lalu Taehyung datang, awalnya Jimin tidak sadar. Tahu-tahu bahunya ditepuk dan Taehyung tersenyum polos sambil bilang, "Jimin-ah, keluar yuk."

Dahi Jimin berkerut, ditatapnya Taehyung dengan wajah jengah.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Tae? Kalau ketahuan nanti Namjoon Hyung marah-marah."

"Sebentar saja, tidak akan ketahuan."

"Kau ini—"

"Ayo ayo~"

Jimin tidak diberi kesempatan bicara sampai selesai sebelum Taehyung menyambar tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar, untung anak itu tetap ingat untuk mengambil mantel—tentu saja dia juga membiarkan Jimin mengambil mantelnya sendiri.

Mereka jalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Satu kali Taehyung dan Jimin pernah kabur, lalu berakhir dimarahi manager dan leader mereka. Kalau kali ini ketahuan, bisa-bisa mereka diceramahi sampai telinga mereka terbakar.

Padahal Jimin dipaksa, tapi saat berhasil lolos tanpa ketahuan dia ikut tertawa. Di jalan yang sepi karena orang lain tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur, Jimin berjalan dengan tangan sembunyi di dalam kantung mantel, sementara Taehyung berjalan di depan dengan langkah lebar-riang sambil sesekali bersenandung.

Jimin sempat bertanya-tanya akan kemana mereka subuh-subuh begini, bahkan toko-toko sudah tutup, yang buka cuma minimarket 24 jam dan PC-bang. Masa iya mereka kabur cuma untuk main di PC-bang, lagi? Jimin kapok.

[]

Bukan PC-bang tapi taman. Jimin tidak tahu ini lebih baik atau lebih tidak berfaedah dari pada kabur ke PC-bang.

"Kita kabur cuma untuk ke sini?"

Taehyung sih kelihatan senang-senang saja. "Belum pernah ke taman malam-malam kan?" ujarnya sebelum kemudian duduk manis di atas ayunan anak-anak.

"Malam apanya, ini dini hari tahu." Jimin ingat tadi saat pergi jam di ponselnya menunjukkan angka 04:00. Mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi semua orang akan bangun, mereka harus pulang sebelum itu.

"Jimin-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Coba hirup udaranya."

Jimin tidak tahu buat apa, tapi dia turuti saja ucapan Taehyung. "Dingin."

"Iya sih."

Taehyung menyeringai polos, Jimin menghela napas. Karena Taehyung tidak kelihatan mau diajak pulang sekarang, jadi Jimin akhirnya pasrah ikut duduk di ayunan kosong di samping Taehyung.

"Tae, kita mau di sini sampai kapan?" tanya Jimin, kakinya bergerak mendorong ke belakang, sekalian saja main ayunan pikirnya.

"Sampai stress-mu hilang."

"Hah?"

Taehyung mulai mengayun menyamai Jimin. "Sonsaengnim bilang hasil rekamanmu tidak terlalu bagus?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya kembali murung. Taehyung mengayun semakin tinggi.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, kau selalu berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun, tadi pasti cuma karena kondisimu kurang fit."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tahu dong. Aku kan sahabatmu."

Taehyung menyeringai lagi, kali ini Jimin ikut tersenyum.

"Kau selalu berpikir suaramu tidak cukup bagus," Taehyung menurunkan kakinya ke tanah, ayunannya berhenti, "tapi aku suka suaramu kok," lanjutnya seraya menatap Jimin.

Jimin meliriknya dengan wajah malas, dia anggap Taehyung sedang menggombal, tapi Jimin kan bukan gadis, buat apa digombali.

"Aku serius."

"Iya iya~"

"Jimin, bernyanyi untukku."

"Apa sih..."

"Ayolah~"

Duk

Akhirnya Jimin luluh juga, dia berhenti mengayun dan berpikir sejenak lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyikan, padahal ini tidak penting, dia saja bingung untuk apa dia bernyanyi di taman subuh-subuh begini. Toh Jimin tetap bernyanyi.

Taehyung bertepuk tangan, padahal cuma sendiri tapi heboh sekali.

"Uwaaaa~ Kau dengar itu? 1000? 2000? Oh, kurasa 5000 penonton bertepuk tangan untukmu."

"Cuma ada kita di sini, Tae."

"Kata siapa? Ada semut, burung, tupai—aku sungguh pernah lihat tupai di sini loh."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Temannya memang tidak waras.

"Aku sudah tidak stress, ayo pulang!"

Jimin berdiri dari ayunan, Taehyung menyusul.

Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, kali ini berdampingan. Taehyung bersenandung lagi, Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau mampir dulu di minimarket? Aku mau beli cemilan."

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Aku juga. Huft."

"Siapa suruh main seret! Mana sempat aku ambil dompet," omel Jimin.

Taehyung menekuk wajah, bahunya turun, bibirnya manyun. Jimin jadi tidak tega, padahal bukan salahnya juga.

"Ya sudah besok aku traktir burger, sekarang pulang ya. Ngantuk nih."

Taehyung kembali bersemangat, Jimin cuma maklum.

"Janji ya!"

Iya Taehyung, iya. Semangatnya kembali, Jimin diseret lagi. Tidak apa-apalah, memang mereka harus cepat pulang sebelum semua bangun.

Pintu dorm mereka buka pelan sekali, ditutupnya pun pelan-pelan. Mereka melepas sepatu tanpa suara dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar.

Tiba-tiba lampu malah menyala.

Dari dapur Namjoon datang membawa gelas berisi air setengah kosong.

Ketahuan lagi.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 _Suatu hari_

 _Kutulis sebuah surat panjang untuk bulan_

 _Tidak seterang dirimu namun kunyalakan sebuah lilin kecil_

 _Burung tanpa nama yang bernyanyi di taman saat fajar_

 _Di mana dirimu_

 _Mengapa kamu menangis_

 _Hanya ada aku dan kamu di sini_

 _Aku dan kamu_

 _Suaramu saat bernyanyi_

 _yang mengikuti malam larut_

 _Satu langkah, dan langkah berikutnya_

 _membawa pagi merah tua_

 _Fajar berlalu dan_

 _Ketika bulan jatuh tertidur_

 _maka cahaya biru yang ada bersamaku menghilang_

 _4 O'CLOCK - RM, V_

.

.

 **EXTRA**

"Kau mau bicara soal apa?"

"Fajar"

"Fajar yang bagaimana?"

"Aku cuma sedang menunggu temanku di taman saat fajar, dan burung berkicau, aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti itu"

Saat kutanya siapa teman yang dia maksud, itu Jimin.

-RM (170609)

"Taeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 _drap drap drap_

"Kau sungguh menulis lagu seperti ini tentang aku?"

"Hehe."

"Aku terharu."

*peluk*

"Taehyung-ah, gomawo."

"Kalau bukan karena Namjoon Hyung lagunya tidak akan sebagus itu."

"Bukan untuk lagunya, terima kasih sudah jadi sahabat terbaikku—yang selalu ada untukku."

"Aw~ Manisnya."—Hoseok

"Hyung minggir, aku mau lewat."—Jungkook

 **THE END**

네시 effect

Not even a VMin shipper but the love is real :')

#dariVKookslashJiKookshipper

Finished 09.06.17


	3. Sejin, The Great Manager

Title: Sejin, The Great Manager

.

Author: Deer Antlers (was Kyuminjoong)

.

Genre: Family

.

Rate: T for Teen

.

Casts: All BTS member, Sejin

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Hari ini Bangtan tampak sangat tampan, bergaya dengan setelan jas mahal dan sepatu kulit yang mengkilat, tapi mereka bukan mau menghadiri acara penghargaan ataupun konferensi pers, melainkan pergi ke pernikahan.

Sejin, manager kesayangan mereka, yang menemani mereka sejak mereka masih bocah sampai memasuki usia dewasa awal walaupun tetap seperti bocah, akan menikah dengan wanita idamannya.

Sejin yang selalu mengikuti mereka kemana-mana itu, yang menjaga mereka dengan badan tinggi besarnya itu, yang senyumnya hangat kebapakan itu, akan menikah dan...berhenti jadi manager.

Sedih? Iya.

Bukan berarti Bangtan jadi tidak merestui pernikahan orang yang sudah seperti kakak kandung mereka. Buktinya mereka mau datang dan bahkan menyumbangkan suara mereka untuk bernyanyi di pernikahan Sejin.

"Sejin Hyung sudah tua sih, kalau tidak menikah nanti jadi bujang lapuk. Walaupun sedih ditinggal, aku ikut bahagia juga untuk Sejin Hyung," celetuk Jungkook. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga tambah tua setiap tahun, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah insyaf mencerca orang lain tua. Seokjin salah satu korban favoritnya.

Ngomong-ngomong pernikahan Sejin berlangsung tertutup, pers dilarang masuk, lagipula Sejin kan bukan artis, istrinya pun bukan. Untungnya, insiden pernikahan kakaknya mamihnya Taehyung dibaca Baekhyun tidak terjadi di sana. Satupun fans tidak terlihat, karena memang tidak ada yang diundang.

Ketika Bangtan maju memeluk Sejin satu-satu dan menyalami wanita yang sekarang resmi jadi istrinya, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung tidak mau melepas pelukannya pada Sejin.

"Huaaaaaa— Nanti siapa lagi yang memegangi tanganku supaya aku tidak hilang di bandara?" kata Taehyung merengek manja.

Sejin tertawa. Taehyung itu seperti anak bungsu, walaupun maknaenya adalah Jungkook. Dia polos seperti anak kecil, suka sekali mengajaknya bercanda. Sejin baru menikah hari ini tapi kenyataannya dia merasa sudah punya anak sejak lama.

"Kan ada Hobeom, Hyunsoo, dan yang lain. Nanti juga kalian terbiasa dengan orang yang menggantikanku."

"Hyung mana bisa digantikan," sahut Jungkook.

"Hyung sudah seperti sahabat, kakak, dan ayah. Tidak akan ada yang lebih baik dari Hyung," timpal Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pergi tanpa ada Hyung di antara kami," Seokjin membuat pengakuan.

Istri Sejin menepuk bahunya, senyum hangat tersemat di wajahnya, dia memberi isyarat dengan mata, bahwa di belakang orang-orang sedang memperhatikan. Duh.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku cuma berhenti jadi manager, bukan berarti kita putus hubungan, kan? Kalian masih punya nomor ponselku. Kalian juga tahu di mana aku tinggal. Kalau aku punya anak nanti kalian akan datang ke rumah, kan?"

Suga mendesis, itu sebuah kebiasaan. "Maksudnya kami cuma boleh datang nanti setelah Hyung punya anak?"

"Kalau begitu cepat _bikin_ anak deh Hyung," timpal Namjoon.

"Namjoon Hyung kalau soal _bikin_ anak cepat sekali," celetuk Jungkook.

Semua tertawa. Namjoon meringis.

Sejin merangkul bahu Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Ayo foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan."

Di samping Taehyung ada Jungkook, lalu Jimin—yang tangannya sekalian curi kesempatan peluk-peluk pinggang Jungkook di belakang—lalu Yoongi, sementara Hoseok, Jin, dan Namjoon berdiri di samping pengantin perempuan. Semua berjajar rapi dengan pengantin di tengah. Fotografer menghitung sampai tiga dan menyuruh mereka berganti gaya tiga kali.

Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung bilang, "Kalau Hyung punya anak laki-laki nanti, beri dia nama Taegook, kalau perempuan Taesook. Bagus, kan?"

"Yah, itu anak Sejin Hyung bukan anakmu, kenapa namanya harus Taegook atau Taesook," balas Seokjin dengan logat Ahjae-nya yang tersohor—kata Namjoon sih gayanya seperti penjual obat.

"Seokjin benar, bagaimana kalau nama itu untuk anakmu saja?" ujar Sejin—sebenarnya dia sedang menolak secara halus. "Yang pasti, kalau aku punya anak nanti, aku akan bilang padanya kalau dia punya 7 paman hebat yang lucu-lucu."

Aw~

Serempak semua memeluk Sejin, seperti _group-hug_ yang selalu mereka lakukan saat memenangkan penghargaan. Diam-diam istri Sejin mulai _bete_ , dari tadi tersingkir terus sih. Untung dia sabar, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah panggil orang untuk menyeret Bangtan pulang.

Sejin memang manager tapi dia lebih dari itu. Dia pria baik hati yang sabar mengurus tujuh manusia idiot— _ahem_. Intinya, Sejin itu spesial dan tidak akan terganti. Setelah ditinggal Sejin nanti mungkin Bangtan akan seperti anak ayam yang induknya hilang, bingung karena baby sitter mereka yang biasa sudah tidak ada, tapi Bang Totonim pasti cari induk baru buat Bangtan kok.

Taehyung memeluk Sejin sekali lagi, lalu bahunya diguncang-guncang keras sekali, rasanya sampai seperti gempa bumi.

"...hyung! Taehyuuuuung!"

Taehyung merasa melepas pelukan, tapi kemudian sadar tidak sedang memeluk apa-apa. Dia tidak sedang di gereja, hanya di atas tempat tidur, dengan kaos bolong dan celana pendek yang warnanya sudah pudar karena terlalu sering dipakai, matanya lengket dan sudut bibirnya basah karena liur.

"Loh? Cuma mimpi?"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **EXTRA**

" _Iyuh_! Sana cuci muka! Mandi sekalian, jorok sekali sih!" omel Seokjin—yang membangunkan Taehyung dari mimpinya.

Taehyung melenguh, tangan-kakinya diregangkan sambil sedikit bergoyang kiri-kanan, setelah menyambar handuk di lemari kakinya melangkah malas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Di atas tempat tidur ponselnya menyala, dari bunyinya sih ada Line masuk.

Seokjin mengambil si ponsel yang terabaikan, membuka kuncinya karena dia diam-diam tahu password Taehyung, mengintip isi pesan dari notifikasi lalu menutupnya. Sebuah artikel sedang terbuka, judulnya terbaca 'Sejin, Sosok Manager Kesayangan Anggota BTS Udah Kaya Bapaknya Bangtan'.

Paragraf terakhirnya berbunyi,

"Nggak kebayang deh, kalau manager Sejin menikah. Biasanya manager seorang idol kalau sudah menikah akan memilih untuk berhenti dari tugasnya. Nggak mungkin dong, menemani idol ke luar negeri terus, sementara anak istri ditinggal di Korea."

 **THE END**

Akibat baca artikel dengan judul tersebut di atas :v

Inikah yang disebut Bangtan trash? Sampe managernya pun gue merasa attached _

Bang Sejin jangan nikah dulu deh Bang, jomblo barenglah sama Bangtan, ngenes2 deh #plak


	4. VKook - Taehyung's Ear Fetish

Title: Taehyung's Ear Fetish (?)

.

Author: Deer Antlers

.

Genre: Bromance (?)

.

Rate: T for Teen

.

Casts: All BTS member

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Ruang tengah dorm Bangtan sedang sepi hari itu, hanya ada Jungkook yang duduk di sofa sendirian. Yoongi dan Namjoon menyibukkan diri di studio, Hoseok dan Jimin latihan dance di hari libur _saking_ rajinnya, Seokjin pergi kencan dengan Ken dari VIXX.  
Jungkook sendiri sedang serius membaca sesuatu di ponselnya saat tiba-tiba saja dari belakang seseorang datang dan memainkan telinganya. Tidak perlu menoleh, Jungkook tahu sekali siapa yang melakukannya. Tersangkanya cuma satu. Pasti—

"Baca apa sih?"

Taehyung. Baru pulang dari minimarket—tadinya Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang asyik main game, cuma tiba-tiba kelaparan dan ingin makan camilan. Taehyung kalah suten jadi dia harus pergi ke minimarket.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, kepalanya mendongak menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang, memilih bersandar pada punggung sofa alih-alih duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali pegang-pegang telingaku?"

Taehyung berpikir, satu tangan menopang dagu dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibir.

"Entah. Aku suka saja."

"Masa begitu, pasti ada alasannya kan."

Taehyung berganti posisi lagi, sekarang dua tangannya menopang wajah, menempel di pipi.

"Pokoknya aku gemas. Sudah kebiasaan juga. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak suka apa Hyung akan berhenti melakukannya?"

"Apa harus?"

"Aku tidak nyaman setelah melihat postingan ini."

Jungkook menyodorkan ponselnya ke muka Taehyung, Taehyung menerimanya, layar ponselnya masih menyala, website populer tempat kalangan anak muda berkumpul yang disebut Pann sedang terbuka, sebuah artikel dengan banyak foto Taehyung dan Jungkook terpampang, posenya setipe, tangan Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

"Jadi dari tadi kau baca _beginian_?"

Semburat kemerahan tampak samar di pipi _chubby_ Jungkook—oke dia malu, sedikit.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti pegang-pegang telingamu kalau memang kau tidak suka."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung skeptis, masa sih dia mau menurut begitu saja.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengendus lehermu saja seperti yang Jimin lakukan?"

Tuh kan.

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan lempar Hyung kembali ke Mars."

"Kenapa Mars? Kenapa bukan Venus?"

 _What the_ — Apa maksudnya?

"Venus _kan_ cantik. Aku juga."

 _Heol_. Mungkin begini kombinasi aneh dan narsis. Orang lain akan menampik disebut makhluk asing dari planet lain, Taehyung malah lebih peduli pilih-pilih planet.

"Sesukamu saja Hyung."

Jungkook ingin berargumen, dari mana Taehyung tahu Venus itu cantik, planet cuma benda bulat raksasa yang mengambang di luar angkasa, mungkin bolong-bolong, mungkin _gradakan_ penuh batu, tapi Jungkook menahannya karena percuma berdebat dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai senang, buru-buru pindah duduk di sofa, belanjaannya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu aku masih boleh pegang-pegang dong."

 _Kan_ sesuka Taehyung.

Jungkook melotot seram.

"Sedikit?" tawar Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas. 'Masa bodoh _lah_ ,' pikirnya.

Jungkook hanya meraih belanjaan di atas meja, melihat isinya, mengambil sekotak Pocky, membukanya kasar, menyalakan TV dan mulai nonton sambil menikmati Pocky rasa coklat. Taehyung anggap Jungkook tidak keberatan dengan kegemarannya main-main dengan telinga si maknae, jadi Taehyung semakin senang, dia ikut mengambil sekantung snack dari plastik belanjaannya.

Srak!

Bunyi kantung keripik kentang rasa _honey butter_ dibuka lebar.

Krauk krauk

Suara Taehyung mengunyah sampai ramai.

"Sebenarnya kau beruntung—aku cuma pegang sedikit. Soalnya aku kalau gemas suka menggigit."

Jungkook tiba-tiba ingat foto Taehyung dengan keponakannya, Taehyung menggigit tangan dan telinga yang masih balita. Masa Taehyung mau gigit telinganya juga? _Iyuh_

"Awas saja kalau Hyung berani!"

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **EXTRA**

"Kami pulang!"

Hoseok dan Jimin berseru dari depan pintu. Setelah meletakkan sepatu di raknya, keduanya bergegas masuk, melewati ruang tengah tampak pemandangan Taehyung tiduran santai di atas paha montok Jungkook sambil main _hape_ sementara yang punya paha asyik menonton TV sambil mengunyah sebungkus permen rasa buah.

"Makanaaaaaaan!"

Plastik belanjaan yang tinggal setengah isi di atas meja diserbu dua manusia kelaparan, Hoseok mengambil satu cup pudding, Jimin memilih satu bungkus sosis keju.

"Minggir dong!"

Bruk

Kaki-kaki kurus Taehyung tersingkir dari sofa, Taehyung terpaksa bangun, lalu Jimin merangsek duduk di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook—padahal masih ada sofa kosong dan lahan lebar di samping Taehyung. Jungkook terpaksa bergeser untuk memberi ruang, Jimin tersenyum senang.

Taehyung itu sahabat kesayangan Jimin, Jungkook adik kesayangannya, jadi tidak boleh berduaan saja, harus bertigaan sama Jimin, tapi Jimin bukan setan loh.

Hoseok sih tidak mau ribet ya, dia duduk saja di tempat yang kosong, toh dia sudah pegang makanan—itu yang penting.

"Jungkookie, aaaaaaa"

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar, Jungkook sempat ada niat mengabaikannya, biar saja mulutnya begitu sampai pegal, tapi kasihan juga sih, ya sudah Jungkook lempar saja satu bongkah permen ke mulut Jimin.

Padahal Jungkook yakin dirinya maknae, tapi kadang dia malah harus mengurus orang-orang yang disebut kakak tapi _kok_ manja. Untung sayang.

 **THE END**

Postingan yang dibaca Jungkook: [PANN] 170405 Taetae likes Kookie's ears! (Peachisoda)

Sebenernya sekali waktu Taehyung pernah nyium(?) kupingnya Jungkook sih, belum aja digigit

Tapi kalo gigit biceps Jungkook juga udah wkwkwkwk

Bangtan itu tahu aja _what's happening_ , jadi mungkin mereka bener-bener suka buka Pann kaya mereka buka Twitter, atau mungkin ngga, karena Pann di dominasi orang-orang negatif yang suka nyinyir apaan aja lol

Hayoooo ngaku siapa yang suka mainin kuping orang kaya Taehyuuuung?

Gue sih ngga ya, tapi waktu kecil suka mainin ujung bantal sampe bobo XD


End file.
